Emanating Adoration
by foreverinrealm
Summary: He could always feel what she wanted, where to move, how to please her and so forth. Words didn't need to be spoken, for their thoughts were enough to encourage each other to respond in kind. Spock/Uhura one shot romance fic


Emanating Adoration

It is not as though he hadn't felt this feeling before.

However each time it seemed new again, Nyota's fingers pulling against the skin of his back while her arms wrapped around his shoulders, the heat from him warming the tips of her fingers as she rocked slowly against his hips; he felt so content.

Though their movements were not quick, nor fast, but instead gentle and slow, it provided equal stimulation to both of them regardless. Love making was not satisfying unless of course it was with someone you truly loved, and Spock didn't doubt for a second that he would ever want anybody else but her. His hands were kept gentle but firm at the sides of her waist, his arms moving in sync with her movements against him as she pushed herself into him deeper, taking in every inch of him within her.

The only sounds that could be heard was the occasional increase of breath, either from Nyota, or from him. On occasion, the slightest moan could be heard falling from her lips, or the slightest release of his name slipping from her and being whispered into his ear, though she rarely made any sound at all. He found that if he ever did mutter a word, it would be her name as well; each time he found his hips pushing upwards into her, it sent a rush down his spine. For him sound was really not necessary, though the closest thing to sound besides muttering her name would be the relaxation of his jaw at times, creating an audible breathing pattern that could be heard if you listened closely.

Their breathing would always become in sync with one another after a few minutes, and would continue that way until both of them were brought over the edge of their climax, always simultaneously due to their link. The build up to that point was the most enjoyable part for him however.

He could always feel what she wanted, where to move, how to please her and so forth. Words didn't need to be spoken, for their thoughts were enough to encourage each other to respond in kind.

Sometimes his thoughts wouldn't make much physical sense, instead of requests or pleads to her, sometimes it was simply emotions leaking through him. Though his face never showed it, his mind always did. That was something he knew she loved about him. From another persons point of view, his participation in their relationship seemed dull, unmotivated, and even unloving at times. Nyota has had these thoughts cross her mind once too, however he was sure to prove her wrong with the simple touch of his fingers against her soft skin, emotions flowing through his hands to her mind as though it were a river. He loved her more, literally, than words could describe.

Their simplicity to the act made it simple for both of them. Nothing was complicated about it, often it was spontaneous, triggered by the simplest glance from across a room. From one moment of reading through work from his electronic PADD, to the next moment of her in his arms, removing his garments with tender care and affection. There was never a dull moment between them.

She would often pause to admire his appearance sometimes, her hands running over the indents of his muscles as though it was a new texture to her, taking in every inch of his skin, and he would observe her while she admired him. These pauses could happen and any point during the session, no matter where they were she would just...pause, admire what she called her lover. Everything that made him _him_, his body, his personality, his simple tenderness when making love, everything about him was perfect to her, and she herself couldn't see her life any other way then if he wasn't there.

Their bond made the entire experience always end on a satisfying note, bodies so closely in sync that the pleasure shared between them almost always brought them to their climaxes simultaneously. With her hips stilling around him and her arms tightening against his neck, she would mutter his name under the breathy sound of a finishing moan, pulling him closer to her. As he finished he would still as well, a deep groan usually escaping him and his head falling forward onto her neck, a sound that only she had ever heard come from him.

Afterwards they held each other in a warm embrace, breathing gradually slowing until relaxation came over both of them, soft hands and gentle kisses being placed on each other in true caring tenderness.

Though he was aware of how she felt, he always felt a compulsion to ask her the same question

"Was that satisfactory?"

She would always smile, nod, and press a gentle kiss to his lips in reply before she spoke, a gentle hand running down the length of his neck.

"You always are, often more so, my love."

And if she was lucky, sometimes she would catch the corners of his mouth quirking up into a small smile, his eyes staring back at her with contentment.

Their adoration emanated between them, and always would.


End file.
